1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shipping container for packing articles such as digital computers, and more particularly to a shipping container having facility for easy removal of the computer from the shipping container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has been typical to place personal computers and the like into a packing box such as a corrugated fiber board box whose dimensions of length, width and height are made larger than the corresponding dimensions of a computer and the like to be place in the box for shipping. Often the computer is wrapped in a vinyl bag and placed in the box together with cushion members made of, for example, expandable polyurethane to cushion the computer. Generally the box is open at one end of the computer is lifted out. While some models of personal computers are now smaller than in the past, many are larger and heavier, and therefore removal from a shipping container has become a difficult task.
To aid in removing the computer, a handle has been attached to the computer. The addition of this handle makes the job of removal somewhat easier. However, the computer must still be lifted or forcibly pulled from the box.
The instant invention permits easy removal of even a large size personal computer unit.